


Breezeblocks

by LexiAndTheDiamonds



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay
Genre: Angst, Bearded Chris Evans, Chris Evans Fandom - Freeform, Chris Evans Fanfiction, Consensual Sex, Dark Andy Barber, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hot Sex, Lawyer Chris Evans, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap, andy barber fanfiction, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, law student andy barber, legal age gap dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds
Summary: Criminal law professor Adriana Lee was looking for a fresh start post her separation. She meets Andy Barber at her new job, mystery surrounding him. Will she be able to resist him, finding out about his secret demons?Read on to find out..
Relationships: Andy Barber & Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/Laurie Barber/You, Andy Barber/Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber/You, Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first series, so please be gentle lmao  
> Also I'm trying to update as much but uni life is just..terrible sometimes ;_:  
> Hope you enjoy!

The alarm clock beeped, rudely rousing you out of your peaceful slumber. _Great_. A _nd so begins my misery._

It wasn’t easy being a soon-to-be divorcee. Getting a house had been hard, especially since your savings were frugal at best, but getting a job at a firm, in a new city, had been tougher. You had hoped that your resume would get you some job at least. Sure, you weren’t always at the top of the class, or had enough recommendations from your professors like those ass kissers from your year, but hey, it was good enough for a small firm. But no, instead, you had to teach Criminal Law to college students. Everyone knew that college students were the toughest to teach, after high school students. 

_Oh well. You gotta earn your stripes_ , you muttered, checking yourself in the mirror. Years of being married had changed you. You realised that the wrinkles had become deeper, a constant reminder of how stressful that last year had been. Getting a fresh start was the best thing, you felt, at the time. _Now? Not so much._

Sighing, you grabbed your tote bag and made your way to the car, dreading every second.

Parking your car, you got out and looked at the main building in the campus. _Welcome to your future, for the next year or so._ Grabbing your stuff, you made your way to the dean’s office for your briefing, checking your phone for the email which had all the details.

_Damn it. Where the bloody hell was Room 105?! Shouldn’t there be signs or something?!_

You had to begrudgingly accept that you were lost and needed help in this goddamn maze. Hesitantly, you stopped a man walking towards you.

“ _Excuse me, do you know where Room 105 is?_ ” you asked, faltering a little after you saw how cute the guy was. He had the most beautiful blue eyes you’d ever seen.

“ _Oh yeah, just take a left up ahead and walk straight, it’ll be on your left._ ” he replied with a smile. _Damn, he’s gorgeous._

_“Great, thank you so much!”_

You rushed to the Dean’s office, your thoughts drifting to the gorgeous man with his beautiful eyes. _Beautiful eyes? What? You were here to do a job, not to ogle at some people, especially not at people who could be your coworkers! Focus, Adriana. You have a goal, and this was the only way attain it._

You reached the Dean’s office with just moments to spare, walking up to the desk of who you guessed was her assistant. Greeting her, you informed her about your meeting with the Dean. She checked her computer and told you to take a seat, the Dean was on a call and would be with you in a moment.

Setting yourself on a chair, your mind drifted off. _Would you have taken up a teaching job had you still been married? No. Never. James had been quite dismissive of the idea of lawyers who had taken up teaching jobs. Why would you give up the big bucks to teach some twentysomething know-it-alls? he would say._

You closed your eyes, exasperated. You hoped he wasn’t right, especially about the know-it-all part.

Interrupting your train of thought, the secretary, Miss Stevens, called your name out. Making your way into the office, you knocked on the door, your nerves threatening to get in the way.

“ _Come in!_ ”

Upon entering, you noticed a middle-aged woman sitting at the desk, sifting through what seemed like a deposition, making notes.

“ _Mrs. Gupta_?” you ask awkwardly.

She looked up, giving you a warm smile.

“ _Hello there! You must be Ms. Lee. Please, take a seat._ ”

“ _Oh please, call me Adriana_.”

“ _That’s a lovely name. Well, Adriana, welcome to New England Law. I trust you’ve moved here recently?_ ”

“ _Yes, it’s just been two weeks or so._ ”

“Well, you’ll fit in here and become a part of our family in no time, I’m sure.”

You quickly settled into some more small talk, and she handed you your schedule for the semester, explaining the marking schemes and teaching aids. You took it all in, slightly overwhelmed with the sheer volume of work.

“ _That’s pretty much all of the ground covered. I won’t keep you any longer, I see that your first class starts in 15 minutes. Best of luck with your class, and keep a watch out for the new ones. They’re a perspicacious lot._ ” she said, with a smile.

You smiled wanly, exiting the office and marching your way to Room 115, all the new information whirling in your brain and making you slightly dizzy.

Entering the room, you saw that there were still a few minutes to go for class to start, so you decided to get all your things ready. Laying out your notes on the table, you turned to the board and started jotting down a few points. You heard the students shuffling in, the sound of desks being moved and general chattering reaching you.

Bracing yourself, you turned around to see a bunch of eyes staring at you. And among them, were those gorgeous eyes. **_His_** eyes. That gorgeous man, or rather boy, was not a coworker. _He was a student._

_He was your student. For the rest of the year._

**_FUCK_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> I mostly post on tumblr, so go ahead and check my tumblr out for early updates:  
> My name is bluemusickid  
> Hope you enjoy! Much love!

You plonked yourself on the chair in your office, sighing deeply. Today had been hectic. The seniors had had the most insightful yet mind bending doubts, and the freshman had interesting questions, to say the least; for some reason, first degree and second degree murder was a real head scratcher for them.

Leaning back on the headrest, you closed your eyes, rubbing them, exhausted. You still had a mountain of paperwork and tests to grade. You groaned. Being a student yourself once, you couldn’t even begin to imagine what the answers would be like. You had to admit, though, a month and a half had passed by quite smoothly, and was quite a whirlwind as well. All your worries about the students being “know-it-alls” had been for naught. They were wonderfully smart and curious students, willing to learn. Plus, they always had a new way of looking at things or cases, which you missed sometimes. 

And then there was him.

Andrew, a.k.a, gorgeous eyes.

He was a mystery, all right.

To say he was an enigma, would be selling it short. He would rarely answer in class, rather taking in all your words, carefully noting down the tiniest details. Yet after class, he would ask one question which would have you second guessing yourself. Had that ever happened before? Even in law school?

_No_ , you admit begrudgingly to yourself. It was because he was a star student, who had the makings of a great lawyer, you could see that. More than anything, it bothered you that on some level, he had occupied a part of your mind, and that you couldn’t seem to get rid of it, of him.

Shaking yourself out of your thoughts, you focused on the work at hand. It was post 5, so you decided to take your jacket off and loosen a few buttons; the constricting clothing stifling you. Luckily, very few people would be on campus at this time so it’s not like anyone could see you. Playing some _Queen_ , you set to grading papers.

Just as you were getting to the freshman tests, you heard a knock. Thinking it was probably one of the other teachers coming over for a chat, you called out, _“Come in!”_ , not looking up from the papers.

You heard the door open and shut, but there were no words spoken. Looking up beguiled, you saw him. Andy. Dressed in a grey sweatshirt and dark blue jeans, his backpack slung over one shoulder, he looked at you, almost awkwardly. Following his line of sight, you suddenly remember how you were slouching over the desk, your open buttons showing just a hint of your cleavage. Clearing your throat, you straightened up, and gestured to the seat in front of you.

“ _Andy, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?_ ”

He hesitated. Clearly, he had something on his mind, and not to do with academics.

“ _Andy?_ ”

“ _I…I had a few questions about homicide, Ms. Lee._ ” he faltered, fidgeting with his sleeves, eyes cast down at his shoes.

You frowned. “ _Go ahead. You know you can ask me anything._ ”

“ _I had a few questions about the problem in the test. The case was about…_ ”

“ _About first degree murder and rape._ ” you finished for him, after he didn’t say anything for a beat.

“ _You said that there were trials where the prosecution case was built on something called the murder gene, to convict the defendant. Is..is that a real thing?….I mean…is it..genetically passed?_ ”

“ _Uhh..I’m not sure how..”_

“ _No, but still. You said that many judges thought that these genes were passed through. You named cases too, so it must be true, right? Murderous rage would be passed from parent to child, right?_ ”

The question floored you. There was absolutely no other word for it. _Why would Andy Barber, the most logical thinker, actually believe something which many jurists have refuted to be one of the weakest defences in a case?_

There was something more to the question. The urgency in his voice prompted you to believe so, but you couldn’t just ask him what it was.

Getting up from behind your desk, you walked up to him and took the seat next to him. “ _Well, they did think it to be a valid defence in Furman v. Georgia, it was, I think. But in my personal view, I don’t think something like a murder gene exists, or at the very least, genetically passed-_ ” you stopped short as he suddenly looked up at you. Tears were shining in his eyes.

“ _Andy, is everything ok?_ ” you asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. This sudden breakdown had alarmed you, and you were sure it had something to with more than a mere test question.

“ _Listen, if it’s something to do with the test, don’t worry, I’m grading them lib-”_

Your words were halted by a pair of lips. His lips, to be exact. They were plump, softly running over yours, almost like petals.

You meant to pull away instantly. This was wrong, he was your student, younger than you, and it was against the rules.

But it was him. It was Andy. Your brain was screaming at you to stop, but you couldn’t. You started kissing him back and he sighed, deepening the kiss.

You should’ve been the one to stop it. You knew you should, but it had been so long since you had been with someone. 

You should have stopped it, because he proceeded to grasp you by the shoulders and haul you to nearest wall, your back hitting it all while maintaining contact with his lips.

You felt his tongue begging for entry, and pressing his hips against yours, eliciting a moan from you. He took the opportunity to explore your mouth with his tongue, his soft muscle melding with yours.

Breaking apart from the kiss, you both were panting. His wild eyes on yours, he moved closer and placed kisses along the column of your neck. Soft at first, he placed open mouth kisses, laving at your pulse point. You groaned at the feeling, it was exquisite. What followed, however, brought you back to reality.

He ran his hands along your body, his hands mapping your curves. He placed his hands on your hips, squeezing gently.

Your eyes snapped open. _Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What had just happened?! How did you let it get this far?!_

Pushing him away, you turned away from him, trying to get your breath and heart rate to come back to normal. 

This was never meant to happen. And it was all your fault, you had been the older one who should’ve known better. Lack of intimacy was no reason to have any sort of relation to a student, even if they were an adult.

“ _Ms. Lee, I…_ ”

“ _Andy, you should…you should go home. I’ll call you about your test results, if need be_.” you rushed, not meeting his eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but deciding against it, grabbed his bag, leaving your room in a flurry.

You ran your hand through your hair, shakily sighing. This shouldn’t be happening. You couldn’t risk losing this job, not over a silly infatuation over a boy.

Walking back your desk, you made up your mind. This ended here, now. There would be no thinking about him from now onwards. He was just another student, like the others.

Almost a month had passed since your little indiscretion. You kept true to your word, and didn’t think about Andy, or what had happened that fateful day, drowning yourself in work. There was definitely some progress there, your students being happy with your teaching methods and responding well to it. As for Andy, you had caught him staring at you in class a few times, and he started speaking up more, but that was it. Any doubts he had after the class were solved in the classroom itself, to avoid any other means of interaction. To add on, you had applied to a few firms around, and had gotten a few interviews as well. 

_Just as well_ , you thought to yourself. The firm would pay better, with actual cases, and there would be no more of Andy. _Out of sight, out of mind, right?_

It was a Friday night, and you had grand plans. You had ordered Chinese food, opened a new bottle of red wine, and were going to watch some trashy reality TV. 

As you settled on the couch with your glass of wine, you heard a sharp knock at the door. The food was here already? It had barely been 10 minutes. There was a knock again, which alarmed you a bit. _This is why you shoulda gotten a dog, Adriana._

Mustering all the courage you had, you made your way to the door. Opening it slowly, you hadn’t expected to see what you did.

It was Andy. At your house. At 9 PM.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, Chapter 3!  
> Smut warning, lmao. Dunno if smut warrants a warning :)  
> Feedback is always appreciated. Much love! :)

Your mind ran a mile a minute, all in different directions.

He was here. At your doorstep. At 9PM.

_This wasn’t going to end well_.

“ _Andy, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?_ ”

He paused. “ _I...wanted to talk._ ”

You raised an eyebrow. “ _Is it urgent? Because I have some work-_ ”

“ _It’s really urgent_.” he cut you off, an urgency in his voice.

Wordlessly, you stepped to the side and let him in. Whatever had happened, at the end of the day, you were his teacher. He may have some issues at home he needed to talk about and probably needed to share.

There was an eery silence in the room, as you watched him take his surroundings in. Jesus, this was awkward.

“ _Uhh, I hope you like Chinese food, takeout’s coming in a bit!_ ” you said, with a nervous chuckle. _Wow, this didn’t add to the awkwardness at ALL, Adriana. Good fucking job._

Clearing your throat, you beckoned him to take a seat, taking the chair opposite the sofa. It was best to keep a safe distance. 

“ _Can I get you anything? Some water, juice?_ ”

“ _No, thanks._ ” he replied, still a little uneasy and lost.

“ _Uhh, Andy, I don’t mean to intrude, but is everything ok at home? You seem a bit lost these days, and you hardly participate in class. Is there something you want to share? I’ll promise I’ll try my best to help you_.” you said, noting his fidgeting hands and knee bouncing nervously.

“ _Ok, I’ve tried to push whatever happened between us to the back of my mind but I can’t. This is the first time I’ve felt something this intense, and I can’t stop thinking how right it felt! It’s not been easy keeping away and I know you’ve been avoiding me, but trust me when I say that I feel this..this intense connection to you!_ ” he exclaimed, fervently.

You listen to him, stunned. You hadn’t thought that he would notice you avoiding him. True, it wasn’t as if you weren’t, but you tried to maintain a semblance of normalcy.

You got up and slowly backed away from him towards the door. _Don’t lose your nerve now, stand your guard. Nothing can happen between you two. He’s your student, and he doesn’t know what’s best for him. You repeated this in your head, desperately hoping for a divine intervention._

“ _Andy, I…I think you should leave right now. Whatever happened in my office was a mistake. It should never have happene_ d.”

“ _A mistake?_ ” Andy murmured, crestfallen.

“ _Yes. You’re my student. You’re under my supervision, and it would be akin to me taking advantage of my position. Besides, it was just a small kiss, it meant nothing to me. You have to understand_.”

Andy stood, as if in a trance. His face showed no hints of any emotion whatsoever, which scared you a bit, frankly. His silence was the loudest factor in the room, barring the sound of the wind against the glass of the window, mirroring the whirlwind of emotions in the room.

“ _Andy, please_ _leave. If you want to talk, we can always talk in my office. My door is always open._ ” you whisper, not willing to meet his eyes.

It was as if your words broke his trance. His eyes met yours, a resolve now clear in his mind. His blue eyes darkened, as he made his way to you, slowly.

“ _No_.” he said, his breath fanning your face.

“ _Wh..what?_ ” you stammer, trying to put some distance between yourself and him.

“ _I’m not going anywhere. You need me, and I need you. I’m not leaving till you admit it._ ”

* * *

You both gazed into each other’s eyes, waiting for the other’s next move. Your intense stare-down was broken by the sudden, almost rude ringing of the bell. 

You rushed to the door with your purse, thanking the delivery boy and leaving him an obscenely large tip, sort of as a thank you for stopping what could have happened.

_Saved by the bell_ , you thought sardonically. You made your way to the kitchen, walking past a puzzled Andy, hoping you wouldn’t bump into anything along the way.

Busying yourself with plates, you were just about to call and see if he wanted any food, when suddenly you felt his hand on your back and nearly jumped.

“ _Andy..y..what..?_ ” you faltered, his proximity threatening to overcome your senses.

“ _The kiss meant nothing to you, is that it?_ ” he asked, silkily, his hands slowly moving along your waist, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“ _N..no..it.._ ” you whispered, feeling his breath on your neck, his lips merely centimetres from the crook of your neck. 

“ _Does **this** mean nothing to you?_” he whispered, his voiced laced with lust, as he lowered his lips to your neck, leaving a soft peck. Sweeping your hair to the side, he pulled your tee down, baring your entire shoulder to him. He left soft kisses along the length of your neck, occasionally nipping the skin ever so softly. You let out a small moan, to which Andy gave a throaty chuckle. Your mind was screaming at you to push him away; the rational part at least, but your body was clearly betraying you.

His tongue laved at your pulse point, noting how you slightly thrust your hips against him. He ground against you, eliciting a moan from both of you, while he gently squeezed your hips. You groaned. It felt exquisite, it was as if he already knew what would make you feel good. That worried and excited you; how were you supposed to maintain your rationality around him?

His hand travelled from curve of your hips to your breast, gently kneading it, rolling your peak in his fingers ever so lightly. You couldn’t hold your groan back at that, throwing your head against his chest, undulating against him. 

Stopping his ministrations, he turned you around, his arm gripping your waist and tracing patterns along the waistband of your shorts. Running his nose along yours, he whispered,

“ _It means as much to you, as it does to me. Don’t lie to yourself. Please._ ”

Your breath hitched. _God, why did this feel so right? It wasn’t meant to! Were you a monster for even thinking about doing this? He was 20, a good 15 years younger! What would people say if they found out? You’d potentially lose your job. No, you couldn’t let that happen._

Your train of thought was interrupted by his lips, softly pressing against yours. Man, were his lips soft. And plump. You tried, you really tried to stop yourself from giving in, but his lips evoked sensations which you hadn’t felt in a long time. You wound your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, running your fingers through his thick hair. He moaned, grinding his crotch against yours, caressing your plump bottom. Your tongues intertwined, almost melding into one. Your need for air was the only way you would have separated, gasping for breath. Andy was panting, his hand unwilling to leave your waist. He took your lower lip between his and tugged, his deep blue eyes not leaving yours, swirling with lust. It frightened you, but also excited you, your lower half clenching in need.

“ _Show me to the bedroom._ ” he said gruffly, his voice sending shivers down your spine. Your legs moved of their own accord, pulling him to the stairs, your wits thoroughly scattered. _What were you doing?_

You didn’t have time to think about that as Andy practically pushed you inside your bedroom. You stood in the room, pausing for a second before both of you reached for each other, teeth briefly clashing as you kissed fervently, and urgently, your hands scrambling to pull his shirt off. He obliged and yanked his shirt off, giving you a chance to examine his torso. _Damn, he was well built, evidently working out, by the look of his chiselled abs_. He had a small tattoo at the right side of his abdomen, which was quite uncharacteristic, you felt. He saw your eyes roaming over his torso and smirked, pulling you to him and leaving a brief kiss. Your hands went to his jeans, fondling his bulge, which he thrust into your hand, unable to suppress his groan. You undid his zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down, feverishly.

Looking down, you saw his member standing proud, against his taut stomach. _Wow, I guess James was below average then_ , you thought to yourself. You reached forward and stroked him gently, eliciting a hiss from him.

“ _Sweetheart, this might end quicker than any of us want if you keep doing that_.” he rasped, grabbing the hem of your t-shirt and pulling it off in one swift move. You suddenly felt exposed, moving to cover your breasts. You hadn’t been one to have one night stands, and James was probably the only person who had seen them up close. Having Andy see you, however, meant so much more. And you didn’t know why. He grabbed your hands, shaking his head. Lowering his mouth to one of your peaks, he took one of them and sucked; slowly at first, then gently nibbling on them. You gasped, your hands grasping his head, fingers entangling in his hair. He continued this assault, paying equal attention to your second peak, rolling the other between his index and middle finger. 

“ _A..Andy....b..bed, now._.” you mumbled, feeling like you might combust if he continued his amorous assaults.

Andy stopped and pushed you on the bed, where you landed with a slight bounce. You watched as he crawled up on the bed, leaving small kisses on your legs and thighs as he pulled down your shorts and panties, which were soaking by this time. Pulling your thighs apart, he paused when he saw your glistening lips, completely bare to his eyes. He let out a growl and dove in, licking up a stripe along your pussy, unable to control himself.

You gulped, trying to contain your moans. _Oh god, oh my god, this man will be the death of me._

Andy was relentless, licking your most sensitive part and occasionally thrusting his tongue into your channel; a storm brewing in your lower region. You carded your fingers through his hair, bucking your hips towards his mouth, wanting more; a lot more. He nudged your sensitive nub with his nose, laying his tongue flat on it before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, hard. You thrashed above him, begging him to let you come. You were reaching your zenith, when he stopped and made his way up your body, his lips following in his path. 

Looking into your eyes, he gave his member a firm stroke, placing his hands on either sides of your head. He waited, waiting for your permission.

_This was it._ _There was no going back from here._

You nodded, answering his unspoken question.

Bringing his forehead to yours, he entered you in one swift thrust. You both gasped at the feeling, the feeling of being one. He started off slowly, looking at your face, gauging your reactions. Once he saw your face contorted with pleasure and that you were okay, he increased his pace, groaning at the feeling of being in your tight heat. You let out a sob, feeling his thick cock fit snugly within your walls. A particular thrust made you see stars, causing you to let out a wail and run your nails across his back. Andy took that as a hint and moved faster, hitting that spot over and over again.You groaned, your thighs tightening around his waist. You were fast hurtling towards completion, and you could sense that he was too.

“ _Andy...I’m coming...._ ” you let out, moving your hands to his hips, urging him on. Andy doubled his speed, moving his hand towards your clit, rubbing circles, causing your dam to burst. You screamed his name as your orgasm finally crashed upon you, pulling him tightly against you and running your fingernails across his back. You were sure you’d left marks. Andy too came after a few thrusts, the feeling of your walls tightening around him setting him off. He came with a cry, his thick ropes of cum coating your walls, as he slumped forward, burying his nose in the crook of your neck. He was still inside you, encased in your velvety warmth. After a few moments, he rolled onto his side, taking you with him. 

There was a silence in the room, mirroring the earlier environment in the evening. Only this time, the air wasn’t filled with tension; it was rife with uncertainty. About where to go from here, and how to tackle it. And that, was what scared you the most. 

“ _Ms. Lee?_ ” 

“ _Tomorrow. We’ll talk about this tomorrow_.”


End file.
